Radar Love
by da-super-dude
Summary: “He's annoyed by her, he doesn't respect her opinions as a doctor, and he insults her.” Set after 4x11. From Foreman's POV. HUDDY.


Radar Love

Disclaimer: I don't own House. If I did, we'd have so much HUDDY they'd have to rename it HUDDY MD.

Summary: They got a thing that we call HUDDY love. Set after 4X11. Written from Foreman's point of view. Based on that wonderful line that Wilson uttered.

-X-

Foreman stepped out of his patient's room and headed to the nurses station to finish his report on the patient. He was doing the mandatory clinic duty that was expected out of all the doctors that worked at Princeton-Plainsborough Teaching Hospital. Patients milled around the room, some arriving, some leaving, others waiting. He continued writing his diagnosis along with the medication he'd prescribed for them. A minute later the sound of heels hit his ears. He looked up. Cuddy had just entered the room, heels clicking loudly on the floor of the hospital. Behind her, was House.

Foreman just rolled his eyes and started writing again. As he did so, Wilson's words came back to him.

"_. . . He's annoyed by her, he doesn't respect her opinions as a doctor, and he insults her."_

He looked up quickly. They were obviously arguing about something. Since they were in the clinic it wasn't a hard guess as to the fact that they were probably fighting over House's clinic hours. Again. It was an argument older than the already age-old chicken or egg debate. Foreman frowned as he watched them. House was pulling his whining child routine. Cuddy retaliated with her exasperated mother expression. Foreman looked around. No one seemed to notice the two. That was a surprise. The amount of chemistry they generated would have made for great television watching. It was almost as if the staff and the patients had grown accustomed to this daily ritual.

He returned to drama that was taking place. House had changed tactics now. He was threatening her. She, hardened by experience, was not wavering. She just gave him a no-nonsense look. She mentioned something that sounded like 'hospital's assets'. House then made a quip about her _womanly_ assets. Foreman smirked. He may disagree with the man, but even he had to admit that when House was good, House was _good_. Cuddy has just responded by turning her back to the demanding doctor.

So far, neither of them had seemed to notice him watching them. They were caught up with their little dance.

House didn't look happy, in fact he seemed annoyed. It seemed that Cuddy hadn't wavered. Foreman almost applauded her. But that would have meant he'd been spying. Not that what he'd been doing was spying. They were in public. But something about it just seemed as though it was a private thing between the two of them. Cuddy had her back turned towards the door of her office. She was leaning against it slightly. House towered over her as he invaded every inch of her personal space in an effort to intimidate her. He was pressed up close to her. For a minute Foreman wasn't sure if it was a tactic or if he just enjoyed doing that.

Cuddy didn't seem one to be intimidated. She looked up at House, shot him a look and mouthed one word which it wasn't hard to make out: No. She gently pushed open the door with her behind and slid into her office through the small gap. She shut the door signalling that the conversation was over. Normally House wouldn't have let it get over that easily. Or let her win like that. Obviously he was going to plan payback. He stormed away from the door, his furious hobbling told Foreman that all hell was about to be unleashed onto the innocent people who just happened to get in his way.

"Unfit to be a doctor . . . what kind of a doctor is an endocrinologist? Stupid hormone-"

No doubt he was referring to Cuddy. Foreman quickly turned to his charts in front of him.

"He's late for General Hospital," Nurse Brenda said looking up as Foreman jumped and looked down. He hadn't noticed her. "I watch every day." She explained. "If he saw what was going on, he wouldn't need that soap." Foreman grinned at that. "They should make it into a TV show. Make those two the leads." She continued. Brenda was waaay more fun than House made her out to be.

He was finished with his charts so he went to sign out so he could leave. Just then, Cuddy ran past him. He and Brenda shared a look. There was only one person who could make her run like that. Brenda smiled. "Fill me in." He nodded as he followed the harried Dean of Medicine. He'd caught up with her at the elevator but she'd opted for the stairs. They'd taken forever to arrive. She was halfway up the first flight when it arrived. He hopped in. Obviously House would be with their latest patient that week.

A painful five minutes later he exited the elevator. He glared at the relative who'd made him this late. How could you not remember which floor your family member was on? This was a hospital. Emergencies happen all the time. He rushed to the room. He could make out Cuddy and House arguing a long distance away. He approached stealthily. He didn't want to be dragged into that. Brenda was right. This was fun. Why hadn't he paid attention earlier?

They were going at it like usual. House standing close to the foot of the bed. Cuddy was near the patient's side. There was no relative as the patient had none. Parts of their conversation drifted to Foreman's ears. House was talking now.

"Run an MRI."

"You aren't even a real doctor!!! Leave the diagnosing to the real medical experts." That had to sting.

"House. That procedure would endanger his life more than save it!" She was as pissed as he was.

"Ouch that hurt. Got any thing better?" House didn't really give a damn about consequences did he?

"No. Focus on the patient. the budgetthenother way.nger his life more than save it!ckhereout the patient. I'ake out Cuddy and House arguing a long "

"You used to be more fun Cuddles."

"I guess the whole giving a damn about my job ruins that huh?"

With that, she exited. House stared after her. A strange expression in his eyes; he seemed to be contemplating something. He turned to the patient now; staring at him, deep in thought. The sound of clicking heels could still be heard faintly. House looked up a moment later. He spotted Foreman.

"Hey! Dr Dre! Get over here."

Foreman ignored the quip at his being black. He was immune to that now. He entered the room.

"Yes?"

"Run an MRI."

House exited. Going in the opposite direction Cuddy had gone in. Seems like he'd listened after all.

As Foreman prepped the patient for the MRI, he couldn't help but feel that despite the fact that he would leave later. He'd gained a lot more than he'd lost.

He'd made friends with Nurse Brenda. He'd stumbled upon something he didn't know had been happening for a long, _long_ time. A thought struck him.

The more he thought about it, the more sense it seemed to make.

"I'm going to humiliate Cuddy, until she fires you."

"Uh, ladies and gentlemen, I have a regrettable announcement. Kitchen has just learned that our annual shipment of mayonnaise was improperly stored, so anybody who ate... well, the food, should head across the lobby to the clinic right away. Ask for Dr. Cuddy."

"Oh, god. Does everything have to be about you? It's simple math. I'm not going to back down. You're not going to back down. Cuddy's not going to back down. No one's going to be happy here. And Cuddy's going end up pregnant."

"I need you to bring me the thong of Lisa Cuddy."

"Also, she's wearing a read bra today. Like I'm the only one who noticed. Means the downstairs will match."

"Skirt that tight, you got no secrets. Skirt that tight, I can tell if you got an IUD."

"You let her greedy fingers right into my cookie jar. Which, sadly, is not as dirty as it sounds."

"Can I stare at your wardrobe and question your ass?"

"You're a bureaucratic nightmare, a chronic pain in the ass, and a second-rate doctor at best..."

"You owe me half a lap dance."

As he thought about all the instances he'd witnessed or overheard, one thing was starting to become clear.

If House had just _liked_ Kate, he must _love_ Cuddy.

-X-

A/N: I'm not doctor. So, sorry about the improper use of medical jargon. Anyway, please R/R.


End file.
